


Too Long

by BottleofShampoo



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, just guys being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleofShampoo/pseuds/BottleofShampoo
Summary: Drix usually was never one to be hasty-- especially with Ozzy. Shameless smut for an underrated pairing





	Too Long

Laying prone, Drix took a moment to stroke from Ozzy's knees to his ankles. Caressing the curvature of his calves the soles of his feet, the sight of Ozzy's lithe body never failed to exhilarate him. Drix adored Ozzy's sky blue body, even more so as he possessed his hard and uninviting form. He couldn't take his eyes, or his hands off of him when he was given the opportunity. It was supple in some places, deliciously firm and youthful in others, whose undulations he could only observe from a distance. Drix had been waiting for far too long, and he painfully realized that he wanted him, and badly. He felt like a bother, pandering for the attention of Ozzy- but now, he finally had him. Ozzy shifted as Drix's touch came to caress the top of his thigh.

"Come closer, please." Drix beckoned. He had a fraction of Ozzy's freedom of movement, and that made situating themselves in any sort of intimate position difficult and clumsy.

" _You_  seem awfully excited. That ain't like you, Drix- don't tell me you've been waiting all day to..." Ozzy quipped, observing his haste. He scooted himself forward so that Drix grasped his spread thighs, pulling him even closer. He had to admit, Drix's newfound passion enticed him, easing his legs further apart. 

"I may, or may not have. Do you prefer to think of it one way over the other?" Drix tilted his head, and rested it on Ozzy's leg. A surge of arousal racked him as Drix caressed the inside of it.

"No, not really... But I would've wanted you to just tell me then and there, straight. Well, now that you're up in my business, show me what you've been aching so bad to do."

"If you insist." Drix replied. Drix would have never normally accepted such a proposal, but his deprivation had gotten the best of him. But what did it matter now? It didn't, surely. It would be a waste now  _not_  to lavish his boyfriend with every ounce of what he desired. It would be cruel to neglect what he ached so badly to do. Drix found his vigor reignited at the thought, and he bit his lip gently, self-consciously. He wondered...

His attention turned to between Ozzy's slender legs and his boxers, the progress of his erection evident. Ozzy had assumed that Drix's eagerness was only his own exaggeration, but as his partner attempted to slip off his boxers, he was taken aback at his insistence. Drix was rarely this hasty, but his urgency was thrilling, refreshing, and titillating. Drix could only draw his boxers to Ozzy's hips, the remainder underneath his buttocks, and the cell found himself chuckling at his partner's fervor. Ozzy took the liberty to slip from from underneath himself for him, leaving them around his thighs for Drix's own pleasure of removing them. Down his legs they went, pushed off to the side and out of the way, left now only in a white shirt. Drix's confidence made something throb within him.

Ozzy's cock was tilted to the side, beginning to harden and stand freely once more. The glans, a slightly deeper blue than the rest of his body, was tucked neatly into the bit of foreskin in the half-stance. Drix traced the contours of Ozzy's stomach to the crest of his hips, the dip of his navel, between his lean legs, to the bundle of membrane that hung below his endowment. Again, he was struck by Ozzy's physique. The sudden flare of his infatuation embarrassed him, and in turn, the sensation of Ozzy's gaze made him hesitate. Determined, he shook off the remainder of his apprehension, and his fingers came around the length of flesh.

Steadying his cock for a moment and withdrawing its delicate foreskin, he closed his eyes and lowered. Drix teased his tongue around the shaft and around the glans, circling and prodding the very opening and the few drops of precome that already formed there. Even by that, Ozzy squirmed, anxious, the mattress responding to his fervent movements. Despite his previous modesty, Drix took great pleasure in bending the cell exactly how he wanted him; bringing down his partner to pleading. 

"Drix..." Ozzy crooned. His indications of need only encouraged Drix to give his cock weak laps-- something that obviously amused and pleasured him. Of course, he ached to tease him, to hear him plead for release. Shallow sucks on Ozzy's head accompanied more gentle caresses, all the more precome dripping from him. As much as Ozzy didn't want to succumb to his partner's game, the throbs between his legs only grew with intensity, and he found himself uttering exactly what Drix wanted him to. 

"Please..." 

The address struck a chord of ecstasy through Drix. Albeit unexpected, Ozzy's small plead was endearing to him. He wanted to see and hear the cell beg for a chance to catch his breath or to orgasm, but he knew that it could only last for so long. 

Cradling the head gently on the bed of his tongue, he took a moment to brush it forwards and backwards against it. Ozzy sighed, his hot breath enough to make him harden to nearly his limit. The taste wasn't the most pleasant in the world, but it did little to hinder Drix's bliss. He was just as titillated by Ozzy's titillation. As little familiarity he had with the physical means of pleasure, he was sure that the pleasure he gave his lover was just as intense. Ozzy twitched and shifted in eagerness. Finally, Drix gave the glans a gentle kiss, closing his lips around it.

Drix lowered halfway down his cock, and came upwards. His tongue stroked and caressed whatever flesh it could reach, coating and lavishing his member with saliva. Ozzy sighed, gently curling his toes into the sheet beneath him. Drix drew gently on Ozzy's head, bobbing in slow, shallow sucks. The sensations were drug-like; Ozzy's legs twitching and closing slightly on his head and shoulders, the twitches of the length of flesh cradled in his maw, the build of the cell's needful noises edged him only further. Falling slightly more down his member with each withdrawal of his lips, he drew in, sucking tenderly, but with eagerness. Ozzy emitted a low purr at his enthusiasm, arching his chest towards the ceiling to caress one of his nipples with wandering fingers. 

He lowered, almost taking Ozzy's entire length at once. The head of his cock reached the limit of his throat, and Ozzy tensed as another jolt of ecstasy seized him. It was warm, unbearably warm. The stimulation of Drix's tongue against his shaft and what depth he took him to was exhilarating, a long, strained groan trickling from his knitted throat. He tilted open his legs briefly, in anticipation, his breath still. Drix couldn't help but muster a small smile around his warm flesh, drawing his lips and his digits outwards, slowly, achingly, once more to Ozzy's ecstatic response. Intoxicated with pleasure, his movements slowed but gained intensity.

"Drix...  _ah!_ " Ozzy began, overwhelmed with his fervent advances. Drix only replied with a soft moan, suppressing more vocalizations as he pressed further again into his groin. He bobbed his head with more enthusiasm, turning his grip to toy with the friction it created. The sensations wrung Ozzy of his breath and his coherence, the bed sheet twisting in his stray grip. Hotter and hotter he grew, tense and wicked, he was sure that he couldn't stand to last much longer.

He tensed and lifted his hips needily, crooning, further taken by the ecstasy Drix created. Drix met the rise of his hips by falling again to the hilt of his cock in fervent, enamored rocks, each counter drawing more lustful utterances from Ozzy. He was sure that he was being sucked for all his worth, his breath coming in shallow pants, uttering something incomprehensible about his approach of release. Drix had to stifle a strained grunt by his effort each time his cock struck the limit of his throat, but his eagerness and lust had clouded the last remnants of his composure. Arching his back, Ozzy surrendered utterly to Drix the growing knot between his legs, a flash of voluminous heat that racked his body foreboding climax. Drix had sensed that he was close and slowed himself, stroking him deeply and with fervor. 

With his last bucks of his hips, Ozzy keened his partner's name as he finally crested orgasm. He was taken by delicious spasms as he came, his lower body woven with the rapture of release. Drix groaned warmth spilled into his mouth, the sweet reward of accumulating his pleasure. Ozzy gave a faltering utterance of his partner's name once more as he continued to suck him, insisting that he draw the last drops of come from him as his prize. With slower bobs, Drix guided him down from the apex of his lust. 

Eyes half-lidded in a satisfied gaze, Drix hummed blissfully as he mouthed Ozzy's head several final times. He released him, beaming with the satisfaction that he had brought his lover. The grip of Ozzy's legs around Drix's broad shoulders slackened somewhat, but he still clung to him needily, the remnants of his orgasm drawing its last spasms from him. Did he really titillate his partner to crying out his name? It was almost surreal, but at last he found himself swollen with confidence and desire. 

In the resolution of it all, Ozzy could only turn his head to the side to gather the remnants of his composure. His breathing had began to steady. The last of his energy had been drained, his manhood softening and falling once again to its natural state. Drix had risen from his position on his mattress to tend to the fluid that remained in his mouth, of course being unable to actually swallow, which Ozzy realized with another lighthearted chuckle. He was slightly disappointed how briefly he had lasted, but Drix's delight had compensated for it. How quickly Drix had embraced him was unusual, and the question of what had driven him to such uncharacteristic passion intrigued him, but Ozzy lacked the energy to inquire it. 

Drix rested on his side, tracing his eyes over the contours of Ozzy's half-clothed body as he redressed himself, satisfied. He returned to their bed once more, stopping to stroke one of the corners of Drix's body lovingly. The pill returned with a subtle, yet knowing smile, illuminated by the glow of a bedside lamp. Ozzy lowered into the shape of Drix's arm and rested his head on its girth, basking in the heat of his partner's body and remnants of his ecstasy. Drix's other arm came around his waist, and their fingers intertwined at his hip. 

"If it  _is_ really like that..." Ozzy found himself trailing off.


End file.
